Life Togther
by TinyFeet45678
Summary: Peeta wakes up to find himself wanting a normal life together with his soon to be wife Katniss. But on a trip that should be well cherished, a disaster strikes and it sparks a decision that will change there life. Will Katniss and Peeta ever have a normal life? Series of adventures with different characters along the way. Everlark
1. Chapter 1

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000193 EndHTML:0000006469 StartFragment:0000002382 EndFragment:0000006433 SourceURL:file:/localhost/Users/macintosh/Documents/Peeta%20and%20Katniss%

Peeta's POV

Peeta woke up with a start. He was back in reality, he was safe. No more Capitol and no more President Snow. The hunger games are over, he thought. And no more pretending to be in love with Katniss, he thought. But as confusion set over him, he remembered.

"You love me, real or not real." She said real. She loves me, he thought and rolled over. There was the love of his life, Katniss Everdeen, soon to be Katniss Mellark, sleeping soundly next to him. He smiled to himself and slowly rolled out of bed. He walked as quietly as he could, down stairs and started to make some bread for the morning. Even though he knew he was safe, a nightmare could always jolt him into not falling asleep again. So baking always calmed him down, plus it was early morning anyways. He put the bread in the oven and curled up on the couch. Just after he had gotten all situated, he heard a wail of frantic crying and his name. He ran upstairs into the bedroom and founded Katniss sitting up looking around frantically, for him.

"Hey Katniss, im right here its ok" he said as he pulled her close to him.

" You were…" her breath was short but began to clam down "gone and I couldn't find you. I can't lose you like I lost Prim".

As soon as she said Prim's name, she collapsed in his arms and started balling. Peeta hated when she got like this. Knowing that she was in so much pain and he couldn't help her. All he could do was hold onto her and make sure the storm of emotions didn't carry her away.

"Peeta, I'm so sorry that I can't be as a support to you as you are to me. It was my fault that you were…" Katniss began to say but Peeta cut her off.

" Katniss, you as a person, just being here makes me happy and is as much as a support to me as I can be to you." He smiles and kisses her forehead.

"Lets go somewhere today Peeta" Katniss says

"Sure where too?" he replies happily

"I want to visit Annie and her son," she says with shy smile.

"Lets get going then." He says.

They start to pack a couple of things into there small suitcases.

This would be there first trip together, without the pressure of the Hunger Games, the Victory Tour or President Snow. Peeta could just be with her and not worrying if she was about to die.

Peeta showed Katniss to the room on the train and just had a relaxing day.

"This is a lot like the day before the Quell. Real or not real?" Peeta asked

"Real, although we don't have to worry about getting killed tomorrow." She said with a small laugh.

The next day, Katniss and Peeta stepped off the train. Peeta called for a hover-car and they were off to see Annie. But as soon as they reached the house, they heard a scream. Something was terribly wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi Guys! SO this is the Second Chapter to this Everlark adventure story. I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!_

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000193 EndHTML:0000005324 StartFragment:0000002382 EndFragment:0000005288 SourceURL:file:/localhost/Users/macintosh/Documents/Peeta%20and%20Katniss%

Katniss's POV

She looked at Peeta and he looked at her and they ran into the house. Katniss looked around and heard that the screaming was coming from Annie's bedroom. She rushed up stairs and kicked the bedroom door down. There was Annie, on the ground, hands over her ears, shaking violently, and screaming. Katniss rushed up to her.

"Hey, Hey Hey, Annie, Shhh Annie its all right, what's wrong?" Katniss said while holding her.

"He…He…. He's gone! He LEFT ME HERE TO DIE!" Annie said while hysterically crying and screaming

"Shh Annie, it's ok, it's ok, you have your little guy" Katniss said, hoping to bring her back to her senses

That did the trick. Annie immediately stopped crying and ran downstairs to her baby's room. There she found Peeta slowly and gently rocking the baby. Katniss looked at Peeta and felt a little warm flutter and scene popped into her head. As Annie went to go take the baby from Peeta, Katniss imagined herself as Annie and that that was her baby. She quickly shook her head and reminded herself that she didn't want kids, right? She could never imagine herself as a mother, but she just did. She shook herself out of it and went to go and have a look at the sweet little baby herself.

"He's just adorable Annie, looks just like Finnick" Peeta says with a gentle smile.

At that moment Katniss went back into mother mode. She imagined Peeta as the best father in the whole world. She saw him rocking their child and…

"Katniss? Katniss, don't you think he looks like Finnick? Peeta asked with a puzzled look on his face

"Yes Peeta he looks just like him. So adorable." She tried to say with a convincing smile.

The next to days were just perfect. The walked all around district 4 and Katniss taught Peeta how to swim. They laughed and kissed and when it was time to leave, they were really disappointed. They said their goodbyes and got on the train.

"That was so fun! I can't believe we hadn't thought of this sooner!" Peeta said smiling

"Yeah. Peeta, I have to tell you something."Katniss says cautiously.

"Well what is it? You can tell me anything you know that?" Peeta said smiling gently.

"I think I want to have your child."


End file.
